


her life

by Kiraslaying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraslaying/pseuds/Kiraslaying





	her life

Life is just a cycle that rotates in a predictable pattern for me.

 

When you live as long as I have, you kind of get sick of breathing. Life just doesn't have the same meaning anymore. When all I have is time, time that always gives me grief and sorrow but tiny specs of happiness that delay these dark thoughts. 

I think it's the deaths that get to me. Watching them die in different scenarios and not having the power to save them. That gets to me. Because I watched them live lives that are ended too soon and I watch them be reborn and see them unfortunately repeat the same mistakes. And I am always there to late and my eyes open to see the people I use to have a life with die in a another life where yet again I have to see them die... again. 

It's sad....

 

I watch life past me by and I just settle like dust in whatever place I end up at. I just watch. Silent in the shadows while knowing full well that everyone I come arcoss will eventually disappear like dust that gets cleaned up. While I just build up my life with emptiness that drains away the person I once was.

 

I can picture how it used to be.

 

His smile.  
Her bluntness.  
His sarcasm.  
Her bitchy face.  
The baby beta.

 

I can't remember their names sometimes.

But deep down there are memories of them that shine away my dark thoughts and for mere moments I remember them.

 

Scott.  
Malia.  
Stiles.  
Lydia.  
Liam.

And then like their lives, I feel my memories of them die.

Only to be painfully brought back to me when I met them in a life I know they will soon die in.


End file.
